Sanya in Wonderland
by StorageCloset
Summary: Sanya from strike witches goes to wonderland! Chapter 2 now up!
1. Chapter 1

Sanya in Wonderland

Dawn broke through the darkened sky that hung over Venezia, light quickly filling the war strike land. The sky began its wonderful display of colors as Sanya headed towards the base after her long night shift. Soon she was over the ground and trees raced beneath her striker unit. Sanya was already feeling the effects of being up all night long, letting out a huge yawn; she increased her speed only to come to a sudden stop. Down below a small white rabbit looking oddly familiar checked its watch. "A rabbit? She's got a watch too…" Sanya was tired, but was she so tired she's start hallucinating? She slowly drifted down into the forest, fervently staring at the rabbit that grew more human like with the closer she got. As she came to hover above the ground, she realized the rabbit was not a rabbit; in fact, it looked like Eila wearing bunny ears a white button up shirt with a brown vest over top. Even her pants where different, usually bluish-gray, they were black and small fitting. "Eila?"

"Oh! The queen will have my head! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Said the Eila-rabbit and dashed off.

"Ah! Eila? Where are you going? What do you mean late?" Sanya took chance and followed Eila-Rabbit deep into the forest until she hopped down into a large hole between the entangled roots of a grand oak tree. Sanya stopped at the edge of the hole, her strike unit halting right before falling in. "Eila? Where are you going?" Sanya called down the hole, but got no return. "I'm going to follow you!" she removed her striker unit and perched herself at the top of the hole. Peering down into it, she realized the hole was deeper than she thought; in fact it looked as though it carried on quite the ways down. Sanya leaned further over the hole but as she did, the soil beneath her gave way and she tumbled down the rabbit's hole.

"Ahhhhh!" Sanya fell and fell and fell some more, not even coming close to the bottom. She clutched at the sides for leverage but the roots she grabbed would slip between her fingers. Sanya looked behind her and noticed a clock was falling with her! "A clock?" She gasped suddenly she impacted on a bed and bounced off. She did a couple flipped before flopping on the fabric-like ground and fell asleep. Upon waking Sanya notices she was not in her own clothes anymore, she was dressed in a pink maid dress with small black shoes and an over-sized pink ribbon in her silvery hair. The ground which was fabric before was now stone and quite cold on her tight-less legs. "Where am I?" She glanced around the strange room she was it. There were five large doors and one very small one, the floor was checkered and the walls where covered in golden wallpaper, and in the middle was a table with a bottle of odd looking liquid on it. Sanya got up and wandered over to the table, and noticed the Eila-rabbit suddenly standing at the small door.

"Let me Door-knob! I'm late!" Eila Rabbit yelled in frustration.

"You have to have the key!" The unseen door-knob cried feebly.

"Ugh!" Grunted Eila-rabbit in frustration and then she did something to the door-knob that Sanya couldn't see and an audible click was heard. Eila-rabbit scurried through the now open door, which immediately shut and locked behind her. Sanya ran up to the door and twisted the small knob, and as she pulled the door-knob turned into a girl that looked exactly like Lynnette, only much smaller in general size.

"Lynnette?" Sanya poked the small girl and she fell over.

"Ah! Monster! I'm Door-knob and you can't get through without the key!" Door-knob stood up and cowered away from Sanya.

"Oh! But I must get through! I'm trying to see where Eila is going! Oh, where is the key?" Sanya kneeled down by Door-knob and picked her up. "Won't you tell me, Ms. Door knob?"

Door knob stumbled in Sanya's larger hands, "I'll tell you! Just please put me down?" Sanya hugged the apparent door-knob that looked like Lynnette and then placed her back in front of the small door. "The key is on the table there next to the potion. But you know, even if you had the key, you're much too large…" Sanya stood up and walked over to the table, and sure enough, the key was right next to the bottle. She picked up the key and brought it over to Door-knob.

"Here, the key. Now how can I become small enough to fit through? Eila could." Sanya handed the skeleton key to Door-knob and kneeled down near her again. Doorknob too the key which was much larger than her and put it in the key hole, with a click sound the door unlocked.

"To become small, drink the potion on the table. Then you can go through the door."

"Oh thank you Door-knob! You're so very helpful." Sanya lifted door know and kissed her tiny figure and then placed her back on the ground before going over to the table. She lifted the small bottle up and saw the note that dangled from it, "drink me," it read in fancy print. Sanya uncapped it and drank a few sipped, it was horrid tasting and Sanya coughed. A sinking feeling grew in her stomach and then the table grew smaller and smaller until she was much too tiny in comparison. The clothes she was wearing shrunk with her, except for her panties which slipped right off. Sanya stepped out of them and ran towards the now right-sized door. Door-knob opened the door as Sanya ran passed her in pursuit of Eila-rabbit. "Thank you!" She called back to the Door-knob.

"Good luck!" Door-knob shouted back, "Beware of the Queen of Hearts!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sanya ran out into an open field and stopped, looking around for Eila-rabbit. A faint scent of flowers filled the air and distant bird could be heard, but nothing was there to give her a hint of were the rabbit went. Her cat ears poked out and her tail poked out from under her dress, her magic antennae encircled her head searching for the slightest trace. She looked left, right, and all around but again, no clue. "That's a funny looking do-dad you've got there." A feminine voice whispered close to her right ear, giving her a fright and caused her to stumble backwards. But as Sanya whirled around to search for the origin of the voice, she saw no one. "Hello?" Her voice sounded small in the wide open space.

"You've got a funny do-dad there, you do." A very similar yet definitely different voice whispered in her other ear. Again, Sanya looked around but saw nothing.

"And cat ears… What kind of girl are you? What do you think?" The first voice was at her ear again, this time she didn't move though.

"Yes, what kind of girl is she?" Her other ear rang, and as soon as it did, she spun her head around to spy Ursula Hartmann standing right next to her. She wasn't wearing her normal uniform though; she was wearing a white button-up shirt with a black ribbon around the neck. _How peculiar, _Sanya thought.

"Maybe a magical girl?" Sanya looked to the right and Erica was the same as Ursula. Sanya stepped forward and turned around to face them. _They had never acted this closely as twins before…_ _like Lynnette; they are probably different down the rabbit's hole too._

"Can you help me? I'm looking for the rabbit." Sanya was starting to notice just how odd this new place was that she had fallen into. Like a new world almost, but opposite sort of.

"Rabbit? Do you know?" The twins looked at each other for a bit.

"I do believe the rabbit went to the queen's castle I do!" Erica made an 'I got it' motion to Ursula.

"Indeedly so, she did." Ursula spoke in return.

"That's great! Now how do I get there?" The twins ignored her question as they flanked her sides and grabbed her arms. "What?" Erica and Ursula pulled her quickly into a tree-forest that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Sanya was running to keep up as they tugged her fast, looking forward trying not to run into anything.

"Follow the path!" The voices whispered in her ears as the grips on her arms lightened to nothing. Sanya kept running through the forest as fast as her feet could carry her paying no attention to her surrounding other than the dirt path that trailed in front of her feet. Abruptly, the trail was gone as Sanya stopped; she was no longer in a forest of trees but one of tall leafs of grass and huge flowers towering over head. "Oh no, I'm lost…" She whispered to herself as she gazed downward at the end of the trail. Tears perched themselves in her eyes ready to stain her cheeks on signal, all she was supposed to do was follow the trail to the queen's castle and she's find Eila but now it was gone... She blinked and one trickled down, taking her arm she brushed it away. Her tail and ears disappeared along with her antenna as she sat on the ground only to jump right back up at the cold panty-less feeling of the ground on her butt. "Oh Eila…"

"What an ugly flower!" Sanya looked up to see the large yellow rose in front of her come to life, at the center a familiar face poked out. "I say, get out of my flower garden!"


End file.
